


The Phantom Police

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, We'll Fix Your Heart, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Akito Toshimitsu fails to get into his high school of choice, but they waited until after he went to the city to find out. Terrified of returning home a failure, he applies for a job at the police department that claims anyone can apply. Little does he know that this job is going to drag him into a team working to expose what has been happening behind the scenes. Someone has been giving people access to a new cognitive world, and lo and behold people are abusing it. While they search for the truth of whoever is behind this, they'll have to repair the hearts of those who have been tampered with. To do that though, they must expose Shadow impersonators to bring the Palace Owners to their senses.
Kudos: 1





	1. A Special Position

**Author's Note:**

> *It may not 100% make sense, but I liked the idea of a legal phantom thieves, and this is what I wound up with. I'm proud of it, if nothing else. Just didn't expect my first chapter to be a pecking THESIS, but here it is.

Everything was pitch black as a high school boy with messy caramel hair entered a room. A spotlight then came on showing a plain metal table with a black chair in front of it.

“Please. Sit down.” a woman’s voice in the darkness told him.

At the voice’s instruction, he pulled back the chair and took a seat. He swallowed nervously as whoever was in there with him took a few steps closer making a silhouette just barely too hidden to be made out.

“First, let us verify your information. Akito Toshimitsu, sixteen years old, is going into high school this year, but requires a well paying job to help pay for tuition. The school you’re planning to attend is Saint Angelus Academy, right? Is this information correct?” the woman asked him.

“Yes ma’am.” he nodded nervously.

“Good. We can move on to the real reason you’re here. I’m going to tell you a series of statements about you. Answer true or false to them. Keep in mind that not answering or simply saying ‘skip’ is also acceptable, but discouraged.” the woman instructed.

“O-Okay.”

“First statement: your parents divorced when you were seven years old, putting you in your mother’s custody.” the woman spoke.

“False.” he shook his head.

“Can you tell me why this is false?” she asked.

“They did divorce, but the court ruled custody in my father’s favor, not my mother’s. She isn’t allowed within sixty feet of me or my father either.” he answered.

“Very good. Next statement: when your parents divorced, it was on amicable terms.” the woman spoke.

“If we’re talking about when the divorce started…? Uh… if we just go by that, it’s true… but after a point it becomes false…” he groaned, trying to think of the right answer.

“I apologize. That one was unfair.” the woman giggled apologetically.

“Y-Yeah…” he nodded.

“Next statement: since the divorce, you have suffered both mentally and physically.” the woman stated.

“False.” he answered.

“Oh? Your medical record begs to differ. You’re sure that you weren’t abused?” the woman asked.

“My father never touched me. I was bullied a lot and did a lot of stupid things to get my mind off of what was happening. Those injuries were my own fault. I wouldn’t call it suffering.” he answered adamantly.

“So you do not deny suffering mentally?” she asked.

“What kid wouldn’t suffer? The two people closest to you suddenly parting and you’re only allowed to stay with one of them?” he replied.

“Moving on: you have suffered academically since the divorce but managed to convince your principal to write a letter of recommendation to get accepted to Saint Angelus Academy.” the woman asked.

“True.” he nodded.

“Only, it didn’t work out like you hoped, did it? All that effort in tutoring and out of school studying to improve your grades didn’t amount to much in Saint Angelus’s books. Even with your letter of rec, they still didn’t accept you. What was the reason they cited? ‘You do not meet our standards for a charismatic future leader of society’? Something along those lines?” the woman spoke frankly.

Akito remained dead silent this time. After a minute of silence he gave a slow solemn nod.

“This will be the final statement: your information regarding entry to Saint Angelus is only a partial truth, they waited until you’d come all the way to the city to tell you in person you were rejected. You have no money to return home, and even if you did you would only wind up a laughingstock. Your old bullies from middle school would never let you live it down after how much you scrambled to try and make it. To put it simply, it’s find a job to try and support yourself or live with the guilt of failure. You didn’t even read the qualifications for this position, you just saw the pay and benefits.” the woman stated, making him sweat a bit.

“False.” he nervously spoke.

“How is it false? Do you take us for idiots? We read into the backgrounds of every applicant, you know.” the woman asked sternly.

“I did read the qualifications. Ability to blend into crowds, adequate communication skills, no higher education needed. That was all it said. It was simple enough so I applied.” he retorted, looking up in a panicked state.

“Ah, so it is not the statement itself that is false, but my assumption of your motives. Congratulations. You’ve met the final criteria.” the woman giggled.

“Huh…?”

“It will become clear in time, but for now I ask that you return to where you are staying. We  _ will _ be in touch.” the woman explained.

“O-Okay.” he nodded nervously.

Akito then left the building to reveal that he was in the police station. After descending the steps, a man in a trench coat and bowler hat bumped into him nearly knocking him over.

“H-Hey…!” Akito exclaimed, managing not to fall over.

“My apologies.” the man spoke, stopping without turning.

“I knew people in the city could be rude, but seriously…?” he huffed.

“You recently applied for that position the police posted about, did you not?” the man asked him.

“Huh? Uh… y-yeah.” he nodded.

“In that case, I have a gift for you. Consider it a little pep boost, and congratulations on getting the job.” the man spoke, turning to hand Akito a brownie with multi-color sprinkles on top contained in a plastic wrapper.

“I don’t know if I got it… yet…?” he spoke, noticing the man was now somehow gone.

“ _ Where’d he go…? _ ”

His stomach then growled, and with a defeated sigh opened the wrapper to get at the chocolatey delight. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about grabbing a snack from a vending machine on the way to his apartment. Once back in his apartment he felt a bit off though. His vision began to sway and everything began to echo as he stepped forward.

“ **I am thou… thou art I… thou hast forged a contract… thy justice shall be tested, and thy heart tried… will thou seekest the truth? Or will thou allow thyself to be devoured by distortion…?** ” a voice spoke in his head.

Akito then lost consciousness, hitting the floor before it all went black. He dreamt he was floating in a black space. He wasn’t sure what was happening at all. A butterfly then fluttered by him.

“ _ Oh? How unusual. Well, it is too dangerous to leave you here. I shall take you to my master for now. _ ” a girl’s voice spoke.

The next thing Akito knew, he was sitting in a fancy chair in a room colored velvet. The room itself was somewhat average in appearance, taking the shape of a living room of sorts. The room was furnished with a fireplace, the chair he was sitting in, a jet black coffee table in front of him, and on the other side of it a sofa. Sitting on the sofa was a long-nosed old man.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. It is not often that we get an uninvited guest like this.” the old man snickered.

“What…?” Akito questioned.

“I could not simply leave him floating in nothingness like that.” the girl’s voice spoke, alerting him to the presence of a child by his side.

“Indeed. Your actions are not to be faulted. That being said, this presents us with a marvelous opportunity.” the old man sneered.

“What are you talking about? Who are you two?” Akito questioned.

“Ah, my apologies. I am Igor, the master of this place. This is my assistant, Lavenza.” the old man introduced himself and the girl.

“Master, I can sense that someone has irreparably twisted the strings of his fate. I can no longer sense where his path will take him.” Lavenza spoke up.

“Indeed. The gears of fate have once again begun to turn in an unexpected way. So allow us to extend you a contract. When you sign it, we shall extend our services to you when you need them.” Igor smiled, snapping his fingers.

In a burst of blue light, a contract written in blue ink on black paper then appeared on the table along with a quill pen. Akito nervously signed it and his signature turned red startling him. The contract then vanished in a whiff of blue fire.

“Splendid. This situation is most unexpected, but I personally believe that there is no such thing as coincidence. You have appeared for a reason, and I am eager to see where this path takes us.” Igor giggled with glee.

Vision then began to fade for Akito, and then he awoke in his bed as birds chirped. He didn’t remember making it into bed. A smell was gracing his nose for sure. Walking into the main living area, a middle school girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail was cooking with a skillet.

“Good morning, Mr. Toshimitsu.” she smiled.

“Aiko…? Did you use your dad’s spare keys to get in…?” he asked groggily.

“No. I found you lying on the floor with your door wide open. I thought you’d been mugged or something, but the security cameras just show you flopping over. Mom had me come make sure you’re okay and cook breakfast for you.” she shook her head.

“Sorry to make you go to the trouble. I get my stuff on the go so you had to go buy stuff...” he sighed, sitting at the table.

“It’s no trouble at all. You do a lot of stuff around the complex so you need to keep your strength up.” she told him while plating an omelette.

“Don’t you have school?” he asked, checking the time on his phone.

“The morning is being taken up by an assembly, so I can afford to be late today. It’s the same assembly we had last year about focusing on our studies and not doing anything ‘problematic’ for our futures. Apparently it’s a yearly speech the principal always gives. No thanks.” she replied, putting the plate in front of him.

“Your teachers are going to ask where you were, you know.” he chuckled.

“It’s fine, I’m not planning to be a delinquent or anything.” she sighed.

After Aiko went off to school his phone began ringing. It looked to just be a random assortment of numbers on the caller ID though. Nervously, he hit the answer button…

“Hello?”

“ **_Thank you for picking up. You are hereby granted permission to see the other side, that which represents who you are. I hope that you use it well. Many people will be counting on you from today forward. I know that I will be..._ ** ” a heavily distorted voice spoke.

“What?”

The call then abruptly ended as the world pulsed around him. He became lightheaded and fell to his knees. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, making his thoughts go all over the place. When it subsided he looked at his phone to see an app he didn’t recognize on it. It looked to be a white background with an odd-looking red heart design on it. Tapping it didn’t seem to do anything and he couldn’t move it either. His phone then began buzzing with another call. He recognized it as the police station.

“Toshimitsu, Akito speaking.” he answered.

“Good morning. We’d like you to come in to the station, if that is okay with you.” the woman’s voice spoke.

“O-Of course. I’ll head there now.” he nodded.

“Excellent. We’ll be expecting you.”

He then hurried to get dressed and got down to the police station as quickly as possible. Upon entering he was shown to the office of Commissioner Makoto Nijima. Inside was the woman herself, joined by a bespectacled man dressed in civilian clothing. Sitting on Makoto’s desk was a black cat with blue eyes.

“Mr. Toshimitsu, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat.” Makoto smiled.

As he took a seat he couldn’t help noticing the cat staring intently at him. It then turned to Ren…

“You sure this guy is one of ‘em?”

“I-I’m sorry if this gives a strange impression… but did that cat…?” Akito questioned, shocked.

“So you can hear me then. Looks like your guess was right on the money after all.” the cat chuckled.

“He was the only one who encountered a strange man after being interviewed.” the man with glasses nodded.

“What’s going on here…?” Akito asked nervously.

“Mr. Toshimitsu, are you aware of what cognitive psience is?” Makoto asked.

“That’s what’s being researched to help mental patients isn’t it…?” he replied nervously.

“Correct. That being said, cognitive psience can do far more than just help mental patients. It can also be used to cause people to have fatal shutdowns. Do you know about the psychotic mental shutdown incidents?” Makoto asked him.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” he shook his head.

“It was a series of incidents where Masayoshi Shido used mental shutdowns with cognitive psience to attempt reforming Japan in his own image. Do you recall the phantom thieves?” Makoto explained.

“They were really big when I was little, I remember that much.” he nodded.

“Well, they had a hand in stopping Shido’s plans.” Makoto told him.

“Since you can hear me there’s no harm in telling you. You’re looking at three of the Phantom Thieves in the flesh.” the cat snickered.

“Huh?” he questioned, wide-eyed.

“It’s true.” the glasses man nodded.

“We can prove it if you’d like? There should be a peculiar app on your phone.” Makoto told him.

“The one that showed up today…?” he questioned, pulling out his phone as the cat leapt onto the arm of the couch.

“So that’s the new app? We’re aware there are some things wrong in the cognitive world, but none of us have the app so we can’t check it out. You, however, have access.” the cat explained.

“We’d like for you to activate it for us.” Makoto instructed.

“It didn’t do anything earlier…” he admitted.

“Well, try it now.” the cat insisted.

The minute his finger touched it the app filled his phone screen emitting a bright blue light. The room then began to shake violently as blue light shined in from outside. The cat then took on a humanoid shape as Makoto and the glasses man changed into entirely new clothes in flashes of blue flame.

“Whoa! We’re definitely in the cognitive world!” the cat exclaimed.

“What the hell?!” Akito cried, falling over in the chair causing the cat to fly forward rolling into the desk hitting his head.

“Take it easy, Mr. Toshimitsu. It’s still us. We’ve just entered the cognitive world.” Makoto attempted to soothe him.

“Heh. We may be older but we still look good in our thief outfits.” the cat beamed.

“I guess it’s time for introductions now that we’re here. I’m Amamiya, Ren. This is Morgana, my cat.” the mask-wearing man introduced himself and the animal.

Akito was then given a lengthy explanation of what was happening. He just didn’t understand. The room didn’t look any different from before. What did it mean that this was a cognitive space?

“I think it’ll be easier if we just show him.” Morgana sighed.

They then left the room, but they didn’t come out into the police station. Instead they exited onto what appeared to be a strange monorail platform of sorts. Even Morgana was surprised.

“Is this… Mementos?!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Location not found.” Akito’s phone spoke, startling them all.

Looking at the screen, a display not unlike a train schedule had appeared. It had many slots for possible trains, but no destinations or times were listed.

“Must be an all new place then.” Morgana mumbled.

“I have an idea. It reacted when we said a name, right?” Makoto asked.

“The floor is yours.” Ren nodded.

“What if this is how we get around now? We enter a name and a train comes to take us there.” Makoto suggested.

“Hey, yeah! Let’s try it!” Morgana cheered.

“Any name?” Akito asked.

“Sakamoto, Ryuji.” Ren spoke.

“Ren, that’s mean.” Makoto laughed.

“Castle found. No cognitive abnormalities detected. Chart course anyway?” the application spoke, startling them.

“Wait, ‘castle’? Palaces are what people’s desires are.” Morgana pointed out.

“For the purposes of finding out. Yes, chart course anyway.” Makoto replied to the phone.

“Train departing soon. Please keep hands, feet, and appendages inside the train at all times.” the phone spoke.

A sleek velvet monorail train then pulled into the station and opened its doors. The group entered the train and shortly after the doors closed letting it take off. Before long it arrived at another station. Getting off, they saw a huge stadium parking lot.

“This looks a lot like a sports stadium doesn’t it?” Morgana asked.

“That’d be because it is.” Makoto stated.

“Welcome!” Ryuji’s voice stated, getting their attention.

A man’s Shadow then appeared wearing a track outfit. Ren, Morgana, and Makoto all flinched at the sight of him.

“Ryuji?!” Makoto gasped.

“His shadow, but yeah. Haha! Never thought you guys would visit this version of me!” Shadow Ryuji laughed.

“What’s going on here? We saw Ryuji a few days ago. There’s no way his desires could be distorted.” Morgana groaned.

“Distorted? Nah man! This here’s a Castle, not a Palace! See, a Castle is kind of like your hopes and dreams along with your worldview when it isn’t totally messed up and shit. Pure and uncorrupted. No treasure to steal here, pal. When your desires get messed up and a treasure forms, that’s when it warps into a Palace.” Shadow Ryuji explained.

“I’m not sure how I feel about Ryuji’s likeness talking and making sense.” Morgana stated.

“You guys are totally welcome to hang out if you want. My Castle’s got open doors to my buds!” Shadow Ryuji beamed.

“This doesn’t answer what’s been happening though.” Makoto groaned.

“Castles and Palaces, huh…? They’re similar, but when you think about it they’re different.” Morgana pondered aloud, crossing his arms.

“Happening? Oh yeah, something’s definitely been up lately. The cognitive world is supposed to be peaceful, yeah? Everybody’s got their own Castle to keep their desires safe, but some of the shadows have been going nuts. I’m actually sure I can sense a Palace or two.” Shadow Ryuji told them.

“Where?” Ren asked him.

“I don’t know any names off the top of my head, but one used to be a real popular indie wrestler. His Castle merged with his girlfriend’s once they got married, but it’s felt more and more like a Palace by the day.” Shadow Ryuji explained.

“Oh, I know who you’re talking about but I only know their ring alias. Let’s head back for today and see if we can’t learn his real name.” Makoto suggested.

When they got back on the train it moved in reverse to take them back to the starting platform where the commissioner office door stood. Getting off, Akito got a powerful sensation of being watched. Looking over his shoulder, there was a person made of blue flame with glowing red eyes sitting on a seat in the car with their arms and legs folded in a relaxed pose.

“ **I am thou… and thou art I… Do you desire to find truth within their lies? If you do, will it help you stop running from the truth of your own life?** ” the flame man asked him.

“Mr. Toshimitsu?” Makoto spoke up, grabbing his attention.

When he looked back at the train, the man was gone. Upon entering the office once more and closing the door the room shook again and the three of them reverted to normal.

“Thank you for using the Cognition Rail System. We look forward to serving you again.” the app spoke before closing once more.

“Now, shall we get to work?” Makoto giggled.

“I still don’t know what’s even going on…” Akito groaned.

“Oh yeah! We never explained what his new job is, huh?” Morgana laughed.

“Do you remember those criteria we looked for in people? Those were actually qualifications that people who supposedly met a strange man all have in common. All of them wound up becoming mentally deranged as if overcome by a sudden god complex. We believed that if we looked for candidates matching it we could perhaps apprehend the culprit. It was only after interviewing you that Morgana felt the presence of cognitive power. Thus did we conclude that you could potentially be a victim.” Makoto explained.

“Yeah. Of course, now that we know you can go into that new cognitive world you’re kind of important for the task at hand. Neither of these two have that app, and I don’t have hands in reality, so...” Morgana smiled.

“Toshimitsu, Akito, I hereby establish your status as a Cognition Detective. You aren’t on any official paperwork, at least any that the public can view anyway, but know that you work not for the police… but the government itself. When it comes to cognition, everyone could be a potential victim.” Makoto told him.

“I at least get a paycheck right…?” he questioned nervously.

“Of course. Your payments will naturally be coming from a dummy account, so try not to be confused when the first payment arrives.” she nodded.

“Oh yeah! With the job comes schooling, too. You’ll be attending Saint Angelus Academy tomorrow onward since it’s the closest school to the station. Pretty sweet perk of the job, am I right?” Morgana told him.

“We will be expecting you to make an honest effort to get good grades, but your primary efforts will be expected toward solving cases where cognitive alteration is suspected.” Makoto explained.

“It’ll make the snobs who rejected your application mad that they can’t say no now, but I think you can live with that seeing as you’re getting into the school you wanted.” Ren smiled.

“I… I honestly don’t know what to say…” Akito sniffled, a tear falling from his face.

“Well. We’ve already prepared your uniforms and student ID. Your application photo made quite the convenient image to make it with. You have a nice smile.” Makoto giggled, pulling a black bag out from behind her desk.

“Don’t forget to come straight here after school tomorrow, okay?” Morgana told him.

Akito got home that day with a big smile on his face. He’d pinched himself at least ten times by now. This was reality. It was weird and strange, but he was going to the school he wanted now. The next day couldn’t come soon enough. He went to bed early that night in anticipation. In his dreams though, he found himself in the Velvet Room once again.

“Heheheheh. You are quite an interesting guest indeed. You walk a path similar to a Trickster we know, yet the path you walk is that of the Sleuth. Your goal is to find the truth hidden amongst a fog of lies it would seem.” Igor smiled.

“We wish to impart some helpful advice for the coming days: Many people are blind to the truth of things. Of course, sometimes it is not always the fault of the person that they are blinded. On occasion there is an invader who is causing the deceit.” Lavenza told him.

“What does that mean?” Akito asked her.

“I am afraid that we can say no more. Where your path takes you from here will be up to you. Will you seek out the truth? Or abandon all hope?” Igor giggled.

After that, Akito woke up to birds singing outside. His phone alarm was going off. It was time for school! He rushed to get cleaned up and at last put on his new black and azur school uniform. On each of the cuffs of his blazer was a gold pin of a “I”, indicating his year. With his bag ready, he hurried to catch a train over. Soon enough he was before the school gate, which was impressively large and jet black attached to a pearly white brick fence. The school itself was a marvel to behold, pure white with black accents. In front of the school was a statue of a knight with an angel hugging them from behind. The teacher on duty as students entered was a burly bald man in a blue suit holding a comically oversized ruler, big enough it could be a sword.

“Hmm? I don’t recognize your face.” he spoke, approaching Akito.

“Ah, I’m new. Toshimitsu, Akito.” Akito told him, presenting his ID.

“Oh, that special treatment kid. I’m Mr. Takeda, I’ll be teaching your history class. Watch yourself around Mr. Ginza, he’s not too happy that you were accepted. I’ll look out for you as someone who got in under special conditions myself at your age.” he introduced himself.

“Thanks a lot.” Akito smiled.

“Faculty office is on the first floor, the room you were told the newly overturned news at. Your teacher should be waiting for you.” Mr. Takeda explained.

“I’ll head straight there.” he nodded.

Once he arrived at the faculty office a glasses-wearing teacher with slicked back brown hair was there. It took him a moment to notice Akito.

“Need something?” he asked.

“Toshimitsu, Akito, sir. I’m told my teacher is here?” Akito replied.

“Oh. That’d be me.” he smiled, standing up.

He then approached Akito and shook his hand.

“Kubo, Kaito, your homeroom teacher. Oh, but you have to call me Mr. Kubo, huh? Come on, I’ll introduce you to the class.” he introduced himself.

Akito’s new classroom was going to be 1-B on the third floor. The school seemed to organize it so first years are on the third floor, second years are on the second floor, and third years are on the ground floor. When Mr. Kubo entered the classroom and the whole class stood at another student’s instruction.

“Good morning Mr. Kubo.” the class recited.

“Good morning! We’ve got a new student joining us today. Please welcome Toshimitsu, Akito.” Mr. Kubo introduced Akito, gesturing for him to come in.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Akito greeted his new classmates.

“Let’s see here… ah, the seat by Miss Lumiere is open. You don’t mind sitting by a foreign exchange student right?” he asked him.

“Not at all.” he replied.

Akito then took a seat by a pale female student with long braided red hair wearing glasses. She looked quiet and reserved with a slender yet fit body type. He couldn’t help noticing that hidden behind her textbook was a book on animal care.

“Ah, apologies Miss Lumiere, but could you share your textbook with him for today? I’ll see to it his books get issued once classes are over.” Mr. Kubo asked of her.

“Yes.” she replied in a formal way.

“Thanks a million. With that, let’s get homeroom underway.” Mr. Kubo nodded.

Classes for the most part were as standard as can be, but at the same time felt refined. The day passed by without incident, with no hide or tail of teachers who won’t like Akito for the fact he got in “under special circumstances”. He went with Mr. Kubo to get his books assigned to him before heading a few blocks over to the police station. Without delay once again he was shown to Makoto’s office.

“Ah, Detective Toshimitsu, on time.” Makoto smiled.

“Can I come out yet…?” Morgana’s voice spoke, muffled behind her desk.

“Now you can.” she answered, letting Morgana pop up onto her desk.

“I thought I was gonna suffocate in there…” Morgana sighed.

“So, how was your first day of school?” she asked him.

“It was great. I’m a little worried about the teachers who won’t be happy with my attendance though. It’s only a matter of time until an inevitable run-in.” Akito answered.

“Well, to business. We’ve finally got an ID on that ex-pro wrestler. Shimoda, Ikkaku, known as the ‘Sundance Kid’ in the ring. He met his wife, named Issei, Nanako at the time, while working a show in Osaka. The two fell in love at first sight, and according to coworkers it just clicked with them. They were inseparable. This is where things get a little weird…” Morgana explained to him.

“Yes. In recent years, Mrs. Shimoda’s friends and family have suspected that he is abusing her. She adamantly denies any such claims as well as her husband, yet those bruises on her are a clear indication that something is wrong. The strange thing is that her claims do not sound like a victim covering up her abuser’s tracks. They’re genuine, in other words. To investigate this strange phenomena, we need to go to their Castle. If it is indeed a Palace then we will need to find out what is truly happening.” Makoto continued the lecture.

“Ren can’t be here today, so it’ll just be the three of us going.” Morgana told him.

“So I just need to use this app…?” Akito questioned, pulling out his phone.

Sure enough, the room shook again and outside of the room was the monorail train station. The place was just as eerie as it was last time.

“Okay. Time to navigate.” Morgana nodded.

“I enter their names right? Shimoda, Ikkaku. Shimoda, Nanako.” he stated.

“Palace found. Caution: irregularities in cognition have been detected in the vicinity. We ask that all passengers getting off at this stop take care in their visit. Chart this course?” the app spoke.

“Yes.” Akito nodded.

The train then pulled into the station and they boarded. The tunnel they rode in soon began to turn blood red with black veins all over the walls. The station they came into was completely distorted and warped. Ahead of them was a literal castle.

“A castle? Brings back memories.” Morgana chuckled.

“A Palace… I wonder how his desires have been distorted…” Makoto sighed.

“So, is Mr. Shimoda a bad person?” Akito questioned.

“Not necessarily. After all, distortions have to be born from a wish or desire that was at one point pure and good of heart.” Morgana told him.

“Should we go back to using codenames?” Makoto asked him.

“Hey, yeah! The Phantom Thieves are pretty much back in business after all.” Morgana beamed.

“Codenames…?” Akito questioned, rubbing his neck.

“You never use your real name when performing a heist. It’s a classic staple of being a thief. Oh, but we’re officially with the government now… so I guess that makes us… the Phantom Police?” Morgana replied.

“I like the ring to it. It makes us sound more… legal, I guess?” Makoto nodded.

“Heheh.” Morgana snickered.

“Still, codenames…?” Akito questioned, no closer to understanding than before.

“Me and the commissioner already have one. I’m Mona and she’s Queen. You’re going to need one too.” Morgana told him.

“How about… Ace.” Makoto suggested.

“Why Ace?” Morgana asked.

“He’s our Cognition Detective, so he’s our  _ ace _ in the hole.” she smiled, proud of herself.

“Ohhhh, I get it! That’s clever! I’m all for it!” Morgana laughed.

“Well… you are my seniors… and boss…” Akito nodded nervously.

“Keep your eyes peeled for anything that might indicate what’s going on here.” Morgana instructed.

The two then led Akito along to a side entrance without any guards stationed. Upon entering they came out into a weight room of some kind. On the walls were various posters of a masculine masked man and a similarly built masked woman. Each poster was a different flexing pose.

“That mask… that’s definitely Shimoda-san’s Sundance Kid gimmick.” Queen pointed out.

“Who’s the lady then?” Mona questioned.

“If I had to guess, I’d say his wife?” Ace spoke.

“His wife never wore a mask when she wrestled though, and she didn’t wrestle often either. Usually when she gets dragged into having a match it is because of getting into it with another valet, normally the valet of Sundance Kid’s current rival.” Queen shook her head.

“Something seems strange though. I can’t feel the slightest bit of hesitation from the woman in the photo, like she was fully cooperative with the shoot. If anything, she was really into it.” Ace told them.

“We’ll need to see more of the Palace to know for sure.” Mona sighed.

Progressing into one of the halls, the place was very well kept. Rooms they inspected didn’t seem to yield much information. Three-fourths of the books were about Ikkaku’s matches, the other one-fourth being about his personal life outside the ring. Surprisingly, none of it looked to be embellished. It was all straight facts that Makoto herself could confirm.

“You sure seem to know a lot about Sundance Kid, Queen.” Mona pointed out.

“I used to watch his matches now and again when I would have some spare time. His athletic ability gave me plenty of ideas for new attacks.” Queen smiled.

They continued their exploration and eventually came out into a big training room with a ring in the center. Two shadows were fighting in the ring, and watching from outside was the masked man. His mask was accompanied by black tights, red wrist bands, a red king’s mantle, and a gold crown. On his arm was the woman, though wearing a red bikini type outfit instead of the white one-piece outfit seen on the posters.

“No, no, no! You need to take a passive stance for that move! Are you trying to break your neck taking it?! Again!” Shadow Ikkaku barked at the Shadows.

“You’re being too hard on them, dear.” Shadow Nanako giggled, stroking his chest with one finger.

“Those are the Palace Rulers…” Mona gasped.

Before they could beat a retreat, Shadows cut off their escape route. The commotion caught Ikkaku and Nanako’s attention, making the two draw closer.

“What’s this? Why didn’t anyone tell me that we have guests?!” Shadow Ikkaku laughed.

“Uninvited guests.” Shadow Nanako stated.

“It’s fine, honey. Our Castle is always open to those who enjoy the sport!” Shadow Ikkaku beamed.

“Castle…? Isn’t this a Palace?” Ace spoke, alarming Ikkaku.

“That isn’t funny. Palaces are for those distorted people, aren’t they? My Nanako and I are pure as can be. We like to wrestle every now and again just to keep in shape, don’t we honey?” Shadow Ikkaku smiled, patting Nanako’s back.

“Yes. That is quite true.” she replied, but her response seemed off to Ace.

“If you want proof, go look at our Heart of Hearts.” Shadow Ikkaku insisted.

“That wing is being cleaned right now, dear. It’d be dangerous if they went in now.” Shadow Nanako told him.

“Really? A shame. We’re really proud of it.” Shadow Ikkaku sighed.

“ _ That was a quick response. _ ” Queen whispered to Mona.

“ _ Definitely fishy. _ ” he nodded.

“You are the true thoughts and feelings of Ikkaku-san and Nanako-san, correct?” Queen asked them.

“We are indeedy.” Shadow Ikkaku nodded.

“When you two wrestle, do you ever take it too far…? To a point where it is no longer a match and outright beating…?” she asked them.

“What? Never! I love Nanako more than wrestling itself. When I went down with an injury she was there for me the entire time. She helped me through physical rehab, why the hell would I beat her?!” Shadow Ikkaku replied, offended at the accusation.

“How competitive do your matches get?” Queen asked.

“I know that Nanako can’t handle the same beating that I can, so I never push her further than she can go. I avoid all submission maneuvers because she isn’t used to dealing with those too. I certainly don’t keep going when she’s obviously lost.” he answered.

“Nanako, is this account accurate?” Queen asked his wife.

“Yes. He never goes too far.” she replied in an almost monotone voice.

“ _ There’s definitely something wrong here. _ ” Mona grumbled under his breath.

“What’s with the questions, anyway?” Shadow Ikkaku asked.

“I just heard some nasty rumors, so I thought I’d get them cleared up while I’m here. Thank you for your time.” Queen smiled.

“Are rumors like that really circulating about me? Hmm. This is disconcerting…” Shadow Ikkaku grumbled, crossing his arms.

“If you don’t mind, we’d like to take a look around.” Queen told him.

“Of course. The only off-limits areas are the personal quarters and the pool. The pool because one of these stupid Shadows decided to dive without checking if it was filled, cracking the basin.” Shadow Ikkaku told them.

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Queen nodded.

When the trio got the chance, they ducked into a Safe Room. It seemed to be a storage room of some kind for spare weights and exercise equipment in reality, indicating the Palace must be either a gym or their home.

“Okay. Thoughts on the information we’ve gathered?” Mona asked.

“Without a doubt, Ikkaku-san was telling the truth. His love for Nanako-san is genuine and deep. He doesn’t seem aware that their Castle has become a Palace though.” Queen replied.

“Nanako-san was lying.” Ace spoke, making Mona go wide-eyed.

“What? It’s not in the nature of Shadows to lie about their feelings. They’re the true manifestation of them. Even I have a very hard time hiding my true feelings.” Mona told him.

“I guess you could say… that it takes a liar to know a liar. When I was little, I was habitual… told lies as easily as I could breathe. I’d even deny things I’d done that were good. I eventually saw a therapist to fix my forked tongue. So I was able to tell that Nanako-san was lying right from the start. She said the responses that Ikkaku wanted to hear, but she didn’t actually believe them, thus making them lies.” Ace explained.

“That’s it! That’s the feeling I was getting! Like she may have said he’s right but doesn’t really mean it!” Mona gasped.

“Your past has made you uniquely capable of telling what is a lie and what is the truth. We definitely chose the right man for the job.” Queen giggled.

“So could it be Nanako’s desires who are distorted?” Mona asked.

“There’s got to be something else. Let’s go see that ‘Heart of Hearts’ that Ikkaku-san mentioned.” Ace suggested.

“I agree. Nanako-san seemed rather against us seeing it. It should represent the cognitive space being a Castle, yes? Perhaps she does not want us to find out it is in fact a Treasure?” Queen pondered aloud.

The Shadows completely ignored them as the explored the castle and soon came upon a wing blocked off by black tape. The lights past it were flickering, and the halls looked less curated. Queen tore the rape and they proceeded further with care.

“Now it’s looking more like a Palace. It was too neat before.” Mona huffed.

The Shadows ahead were alert too, making them take cover when needed. It was a long while of climbing stairwells and crossing bridges that finally led them to two large double doors. In bold letters above the door “Lovers Championship” was written prominently. Statues of Ikkaku and Nanako joining hands crowned the doors.

“It’s being ‘cleaned’, huh? Yeah right.” Mona scoffed, pushing the doors open.

Inside of the room were countless photos of Ikkaku and Nanako spending time together in the real world. There was graffiti on the walls though, and it seemed to be the cause of what was warping the halls. In the back of the room on a shrine of sorts was what appeared to be two championship belts, but one was completely corroded while the other was only half-corroded.

“These are the Heart of Hearts, huh? They’re definitely distorted. If we don’t do something they’ll turn into a Treasure for sure.” Mona nodded.

“What  _ can _ we do though? We don’t know what removing a Heart of Hearts would do.” Queen spoke, troubled by the decision.

“This room is being cleaned.” Shadow Nanako’s voice spoke, alerting the three to her presence.

“I dunno. It looks pretty spic and span to me.” Mona retorted.

“Don’t interfere. This was bound to happen.” Shadow Nanako growled.

“Bound to…?” Queen asked with wide eyes.

“Of course. Two people this incompatible with one another? Come on. It was never going to work.” Shadow Nanako huffed, shrugging as she shook her head.

“You aren’t her.” Ace spoke, startling all three Mona, Queen, and Shadow Nanako.

“What did you just say? This is our Palace.” Shadow Nanako growled.

“Now I definitely know you aren’t her.” Ace smirked nervously.

“Oh? Why’s that? Do I have a hair out of place or something?” Shadow Nanako laughed, raising her brow.

“You admitted this is a Palace. Ikkaku-san said this is a Castle, which means he still believes he has a Heart of Hearts… not a Treasure. You would have corrected him earlier since you knew, but you didn’t. Strange, don’t you think? Second, your speech mannerisms have changed. You were speaking formally earlier, but now you’re speaking in a more laid back tone. The inflection of your voice is also different than it was, meaning you aren’t talking as ‘Nanako-san’ anymore. With these observations I can thoroughly deduce that you are  _ not _ Nanako Shimoda’s Shadow.” Ace replied, killing her laughter immediately.

“He deduced all of that with so little information!?” Mona gasped.

“Is he right though…?” Queen questioned.

“Hmph. So you have more than one brain cell, who gives a shit? That lummox doesn’t deserve someone like Nanako.” Fake Nanako huffed.

“She is an impostor?!” Mona exclaimed.

“It doesn’t matter if you three know. As things currently stand, it’s ‘Nanako’s word’ against yours. Take a wild guess who Ikkaku will believe any day of the week…?” she grinned sadistically.

She then snapped her fingers and Shadows appeared from out of nowhere attacking Mona and Queen from behind. The two suffered countless wrestling moves as Ace stepped back, trembling.

“We’re so rusty…” Mona groaned.

“I can’t call my Persona like this…” Queen groaned, unable to move her arms.

“Give it up. Your so-called ‘truth’ is a  _ lie _ in the face of my perfect disguise! Nothing you do will make that dumbass see what he’s doing!” Fake Nanako laughed hysterically.

“ **Now is the moment of decision. Will you accept defeat and allow a lie to cause their demise? Or will you stand firm and fight for the truth? Turn your back on the truth and go back to who you used to be? Or embrace the truth and see to it those who need it will receive it?** ” the voice of the flame man cackled.

“Game over. I’m going to put you out of your misery myself.” Fake Nanako giggled, cracking her knuckles as she approached him.

“The game’s far from over…” Ace growled, making a strong gust of wind knock her back.

“What the?!”

“I will expose you if it’s the last thing I do!” Ace screamed, glaring at Fake Nanako, unnerving her.

**_BA-BUMP_ **

“RGH!!!” he groaned, clutching his chest.

“ **Well said! The truth will give you the wings to freedom, so never stop striving to bring it to light! So screams the other you inside you! I Am Though… Thou Art I…!** ” the flame man’s voice laughed maniacally.

Blue flames then engulfed Ace, making Shadow Nanako fall on her behind trembling in fear. When it faded Ace was revealed to be dressed in a red suit with a black shirt and red vest, black loafers, white gloves, and upon his face was a jet black opera mask from the nose up. He then grabbed at it and began to tug grunting in pain. He then screamed as he managed to rip it off, causing blue flames to burst around him. Forming behind him was the shape of a scarecrow dressed in a jet black detective’s suit complete with gold pocket watch and bowler hat. The scarecrow had a carved jack-o-lantern for a head with flames spewing from its mouth. In its left hand was a novel while the right held the watch of the pocket watch.

“ **Call my name! Unleash your justice!** ” it demanded.

“ **_SHERLOCK HOLMES!!!_ ** ” Ace cried out.

Sherlock Holmes then unleashed Kouha spells on the Shadows attacking Queen and Mona, destroying them instantly as if striking their weakness. When Ace turned to Fake Nanako she panicked and began to run for it.

“Y-You’ll pay for this! You’ll see! You’re dead! The three of you are dead!” she screamed.

“Get back here, you fake…” Ace growled, trying to walk but inevitably falling down to his knees as his mask reformed.

“We should leave for today. No doubt she’ll use Ikkaku-san’s influence as a Palace Ruler to make things difficult for us.” Queen told him.

**_SECURITY: 25%_ **

It took some doing with Ace being worn out, but they eventually got back to the office and returned to the normal world. Upon doing so, Ren was revealed to be in the room.

“What happened? You two look beat up.” Ren asked.

“We found a Palace with a very unusual situation. Someone is posing as a cognition in there, causing the ruler to become distorted.” Morgana explained.

“On a positive note, we were able to get out thanks to Mr. Toshimitsu. He awoke to a Persona while we were there.” Makoto smiled.

“He might need a little help home.” Morgana grimaced, noticing he’d fallen asleep.

“If anyone asks I’ll tell them he worked himself too hard studying.” Ren nodded.

In his dreams, Akito found himself in the Velvet Room once again. Igor had possibly an even bigger grin on his face this visit. Akito also took notice that the room had transformed into a study of some kind with a roaring fireplace and countless books.

“It seems that you have awakened to the truth sleeping within you, and have taken an oath to seek out the truth lying dormant in others.” Igor giggled.

“What you have deduced is most troubling though. Someone posing as a Shadow within another’s heart? It is one thing if a Palace forms on its own, but for one to cause another to form a Palace by tampering with their heart is simply unconscionable.” Lavenza growned.

“Will your justice birth the will to search for the truth in others, I wonder. We wish you luck in your endeavors, and shall continue to provide support.” Igor beamed.

Akito then woke up in his bed and saw if he didn’t hurry he was going to be late for school. He just barely made it through the gate in time. When he got the classroom he saw Mr. Kubo talking with a rather irate elderly teacher.

“I’m telling you if he’s late even once you should expel him!” the elderly teacher roared.

“I’m telling you that’s far too harsh and would be discriminatory. There is no reason to do that with any of the students attending this school.” Mr. Kubo argued back.

“ _ It’d be better to avoid that confrontation… _ ” Akito thought to himself, hiding behind a corner.

“Psst.” a voice beckoned him.

Looking down the hall he came from, the student named Lumiere was beckoning to him from a hidden door. Following her in, he was in the classroom! She hurried to get him seated and then Mr. Kubo entered the room.

“Oh, there you are Toshimitsu-kun! I must have missed you when taking attendance.” Mr. Kubo laughed as the elderly teacher scowled from the doorway.

“Apologies, Mr. Kubo, I dozed off. I spent a while studying last night so I didn’t sleep much.” Akito smiled.

“ _ I hate lying, but if it’ll make that old teacher leave him alone… _ ”

“Ah, I see. Try to take it easy in your studies, okay? You’ll only cause yourself health problems if you hit the books too hard.” Mr. Kubo nodded.

“Hmph.” the older teacher growled before storming off.

Lunch soon rolled around and most of the class went to eat elsewhere. Miss Lumiere was still at her seat though.

“Thanks for the save this morning.” Akito told her.

“You are welcome. Mr. Ginza hates me too and will find any reason to chew you out if you do not meet his criteria for the ideal student. He has got something against special exception students and foreign transfers, for some reason. The student body as a whole cannot wait until he retires next year.” she smiled.

“Your Japanese is pretty formal.” Akito commented, covering his mouth immediately after.

“ _ Damn! That just slipped out! _ ”

“I do not mind. I know that my Japanese is pretty formal, but that is what I get for taking a dvd course. I also only had two months to learn, so I did not have time to learn the advanced stuff. Some words still confuse me, too.” she giggled.

“Just two months? That’s impressive, given you’re speaking fluently.” Akito gasped.

“Well, I was transferred here to better improve my speech skills. I am a prodigy when it comes to being bilingual, or so I am told. I can currently speak my native tongue French in addition to English, German, Spanish, and now Japanese, to an extent.” she explained.

“I guess we haven’t formally introduced ourselves. Toshimitsu, Akito.” he introduced himself.

“Oh, right, the Japanese introduce themselves with their family name first. In that case… I am Lumiere, Clara.” she introduced herself.

The two began to chat for that lunch period as they ate. Akito had never seen some of the french cuisine she was eating before, and she was happy to explain them to him. By the time lunch was over, Akito was happy to have been able to make at least an acquaintance.

While he was in school, Makoto was making some phone calls when a knock came at the door.

“Yes?” Makoto replied to it.

An officer then showed a simply gorgeous young woman with long flowing golden hair into the office. She had fair skin and sparkling green eyes. She was dressed in white sandals, a red sundress, a very light white coat meant for weather like this, and a white choker.

“A Mrs. Shimoda needs to see you, ma’am.” the officer told her, grabbing Makoto’s attention immediately.

“Please, come in and sit.” Makoto insisted.

When Mrs. Shimoda sat down, Makoto could only imagine what it was she wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, she looked very sad about it. Makoto also noticed that her clothing was also covering up bruising.

“Ms. Nijima… I’m here because my family kept insisting. They keep telling me to report domestic abuse, but that simply isn’t the case…” she began to speak, looking ready to cry.

“Those bruises look bad.” Makoto told her.

“My husband isn’t that kind of man! But…” she sniffled.

“But…?”

“Well. It is like he’s changed recently, or something has come over him. You see, he used to be a professional wrestler named Sundance Kid and I was his valet. I would step in the ring on occasion, but I was never fully trained for it. We would have little private matches on occasion, but he never put his full strength into it. He knew I can’t take that punishment.” she began to explain to Makoto.

“...but recently he’s started to?” Makoto guessed.

“Well, as incriminating as it sounds, yes… but he doesn’t seem aware of it…? I’ve brought it up and he simply says he’s doing it as he always does, but his moves have never bruised me before. It’s almost like he’s blind to it.” Mrs. Shimoda nodded.

“Blind to it, huh…? Say, is there anyone who doesn’t… and apologies if this is a stretch… approve of your marriage?” Makoto asked her.

“Oh, most of my family was against it. It is why we did not bother with a formal ceremony and simply filed marriage forms, so they could not object. My family was against me being a valet, let alone wrestling matches, in the first place. You can only imagine how furious they were when they learned that we had gotten married.” she replied.

“Do you regret your marriage?” Makoto asked.

“With all due respect, nothing on this earth could make me regret marrying him. I love that ‘braindead muscle monkey’, as my family refers to him as. I won’t file a domestic report if I don’t have to, but I… I don’t know… I was hoping you could help get my old husband back…? Find out what’s wrong with him…? I honestly love our matches, but the ones before they started hurting worse than a mild bump or light fall.” Mrs. Shimoda spoke, trying not to break down.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Shimoda. I have a department specialized in this kind of investigation. If anyone can return your husband to how he used to be, it’s them. No intimidation or confrontation needed, they’ll fix him without doing a thing to him.” Makoto smiled, coming around her desk to comfortingly take her hands.

“T-They can do that…?” she sniffled, shocked by the notion.

“You could say they know a thing or two about helping people shape up.” Makoto giggled.

“Thank you.” she nodded.

“You can save your thanks for my team once the job is done. We’ll have him back to normal soon.” Makoto smiled, patting her shoulder.

“I hope so…” Mrs. Shimoda whimpered.

“By the way... is there perhaps something you would know that anyone against your marriage wouldn’t?” Makoto asked her.

“Eh?”

“This information is being kept strictly confidential. My team will need it when they begin investigating.” Makoto assured her.

“Oh… in that case…”

When Akito entered Makoto’s office Ren and Morgana were there. Joining them was a young woman with long orange hair and glasses. She was wearing a lab coat over jeans and a green t-shirt.

“So this is the guy?” the glasses woman asked.

“Yep. Toshimitsu-kun, this is our eyes in cognition and the head of Cognitive Psience Research for the government Sakura, Futaba. Futaba, this is Toshimitsu, Akito.” Ren introduced them.

“Nice to meet ya, newbie.” Futaba waved.

“She has a Persona too, so you know. Her codename is Oracle.” Morgana smiled.

“Since we’re going to be fighting Shadows now, we got you something.” Ren smiled, handing him a very large suitcase.

Inside of the suitcase was an ornately made zweihander replica and a hunting rifle model. They looked very real, but at the same time had some qualities that were a little dramatized.

“Toys…?” Akito questioned.

“In the cognitive world, if someone believes that it’s real then it’ll behave like it’s real. Super convenient, huh? No need to worry about carrying around illegal stuff.” Morgana explained.

“If anyone asks about the suitcase, tell them you’re part of a drama club. They use prop weapons all the time so in theory you’ll get by. Thankfully none of the police will actually attempt to bust you unless you do something stupid.” Makoto smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, let me check out the new cognitive world already.” Futaba urged them.

Akito then activated the app and the worlds switched. He jumped a little when even his outfit changed. He noticed a badge on his left breast this time too.

“Looking good, detective.” Mona beamed.

“So, what’s his codename?” Oracle asked.

“Ace.” Queen replied.

“Oh, as in ace in the whole. Clever. I like it!” Futaba grinned.

“I’m Joker, so you know. Leader of the original Phantom Thieves.” Ren told Ace.

“Before we go, I’ve thought of a way to expose the fake Nanako.” Queen told them.

“Yeah, you told me that someone was posing as Nanako Shimoda’s Shadow.” Oracle nodded.

“Well, who should come see me today but Nanako Shimoda herself? She was being hounded by her family to file domestic abuse, but she refuses to believe he’s doing it on purpose. She thinks that someone is making him do it.” Queen explained.

“Now that’s love. Total faith in your partner.” Mona giggled.

“Yes, and we know for a fact that he is being forced to turn a blind eye to the truth. Whatever she’s doing to the Heart of Hearts is making him believe that Nanako can take more punishment than she actually can. After my conversation with her, I have a sneaking suspicion that it is one of her family members doing it.” Queen told them.

“Heheheh. Whoever it is, they probably don’t even understand that messing with people’s cognition is officially illegal. The term for it is Cognitive Terrorism, punishable by a minimum sentence of ten years in jail and maximum of thirty. The government picked the name, not me. I’d have called it something cooler.” Oracle snickered.

“So the Phantom Thieves are officially classified as Cognitive Terrorists, huh? What a way to thank us…” Mona sighed.

“At least we’re being recognized at all. Beggars can’t be choosers.” Joker shrugged.

“I was entrusted with confidential information by Mrs. Shimoda as well. Information that only the  _ real _ Nanako Shimoda would know.” Queen smirked.

“Think it’ll be enough to prove they’re a fake?” Mona asked.

“I doubt it. You need to convince the Palace owner beyond a shadow of a doubt that the person closest to them is a fake. We’ll need to find some juicy info inside the Palace to expose the fake for sure. Namely, their real identity. They would need intimate knowledge of who they’re impersonating in order to fool someone’s Shadow, so they have to be close to the person in question.” Oracle shook her head.

“What happens if we expose them?” Ace asked her.

“Naturally the Palace Owner won’t take too kindly to it. The Palace might even go into lockdown to hunt them down. With so little information on this new cognitive space, anything could happen.” Oracle replied.

“Let’s go. We’ve got a full team this time, but stay frosty.” Mona nodded.

Upon going to the Palace they could see that security was definitely up. They had to sneak in through the weight room again, and just that room showed those black veins all over the place.

“This is bad. Shadows are everywhere and they’re starting to go crazy. If things don’t change soon, we’ll see this place become a full blown Palace complete with Treasure. With how fast things are progressing, we need to expose the fake in the next five days. I don’t want to think about what a fully corrupted Ikkaku Shimoda will do to his wife under the cognition that he isn’t doing something wrong.” Oracle warned them.

**_DAYS TO CORRUPTION: 5_ **

“Our best bet at information is their Private Quarters. There has to be information there that the fake wouldn’t have access to.” Queen stated.

“Don’t overextend yourself, rookie. We should explore in increments.” Mona told Ace, who nodded.


	2. We'll Fix Your Heart

Exploration of the Palace commenced and they already needed to climb up into the rafters of the large training room in order to progress. The sheer number of Shadows below was too dangerous to risk. Their new path also allowed them to easier access the second floor. The Shadows up here were definitely alert, giving Morgana reason to teach Ace the ins and outs of infiltration. When they had to they took out the guards to open the way forward.

After a bit of infiltration they came upon a library room similar to the ones on the first floor, but there was something different about it. The room decor seemed to be more elegant.

“Hey, this book says ‘Nanako’s Childhood’. Maybe this room is all about her?” Mona pointed out.

“Looks like it, but it’s all early life. Nothing here will be particularly helpful.” Queen sighed.

“This one’s out of place…” Ace pointed out, lifting a red book off a desk.

“It says ‘Nanako Flunks Her High School Exam’. Maybe it goes in this slot here?” Joker suggested, looking at a nearby bookshelf.

Upon placing the book something clicked, startling them. The book shelf then swung inward like a door revealing an old CRT TV. Approaching it made it static on to show Nanako Shimoda as a middle schooler standing by a lake. Standing by her was a man in a suit.

“Under sixteen with no parental consent or formal training, but you still want me to let you join our federation…? That’s a tall order with some legal implications if you get hurt.” the man in a suit asked.

“Please. I can’t live with them mocking me anymore. I’m sick of being called a failure! I don’t care what position I work in as long as I’m far away from here!” Young Nanako sobbed.

“Well… all right. We’re short on hands for the outfit department, so I guess you can start by helping out there.” the man sighed.

“Thank you, thank you!” Young Nanako gasped.

“I just hope you don’t wind up regretting this decision…” the man nodded.

The TV then returned to static before turning off. It was undeniable what that was. A personal memory of Nanako’s.

“So, Nanako-san ran away from home after failing to get into highschool?” Mona asked.

“Ran off to join a traveling wrestling agency.” Joker nodded.

“You don’t suppose we can use that information somehow, do you?” Queen asked.

“The details of her departure for the federation might be a secret to the impersonator, so if they fail to know it…” Joker replied.

“That line of thinking only works if Ikkaku-san also knows that. The details of Nanako-san’s employment may be unknown to him.” Ace shook his head.

“That’s definitely a possibility. Let’s keep an eye out for more of these libraries on our way to their private quarters. They might have some extra information we can use.” Mona suggested.

“Guys, you’ve got incoming.” Oracle warned.

They took cover as Shadow Ikkaku and Fake Nanako approached with many large Shadows. Shadow Ikkaku definitely didn’t look to be happy at all.

“Where are they…? I know they’ve gotta be snooping here somewhere… Spread out and find them!” Shadow Ikkaku growled, making the shadows disperse.

“Honey, you seem so angry.” Fake Nanako spoke.

“They dared to say you aren’t Nanako! Of course I’m angry! Who would know a fake when they see them better than me?!” he barked.

“ _Yeah, he’s definitely clueless._ ” Mona sighed quietly.

“Well don’t spread yourself too thin…” Fake Nanako giggled.

The party waited until after they left to continue their investigation. Security was a mite tighter, but they were still managing to sneak by when possible. Their exploration soon brought them to a large white room with a wedding altar at the back. Wrapped around each of the white columns going down the aisle was a blank champion belt. On the altar was a glowing blue orb of some sort.

“What’s this?” Ace asked.

“Hmm. I sense some kind of power within it. It could be dangerous, but let’s try taking it with us.” Mona replied.

Ace lifted the orb to find that it was room temperature. After slipping it in his pocket they continued on. It wasn’t long before they came to a square room that seemed to have no way forward. Ace noticed that each wall had an indention though. Approaching the left wall, he pulled out the orb they grabbed and put it in the slot. The moment he did, the wallpaper turned blue and it rose up into the ceiling revealing a hidden hallway.

“A hidden door? Good work, Ace.” Queen smiled.

“Careful guys. I sense a lot of distortions down that way.” Oracle warned.

Down the way they encountered Shadows that were definitely more on edge than before. More and more of the castle was in disrepair as well, causing them to need to jump over gaps. Some of the castle was outright missing chunks, forcing them to take roundabout routes through the rooms before making a shortcut by kicking over planks or pushing over statues. After some more exploring they found another safe room, which seemed to be in a guest room of sorts. The group took a light breather before continuing on. At the far end of this area was another library.

Inside, the books were once again about Nanako… but now Ikkaku was showing up in some of the tales. It seemed to be recalling how she’s seen him around when he was just a trainee, before becoming the Sundance Kid. After finding another out of place book, another TV was revealed. Just as before, it started with static and then showed a scene. Nanako, now a young adult with glasses on, was working with some costumes when a young Ikkaku walked into the room.

“Yo. I need a costume for my debut tonight and I’m told you can hook me up.” Young Ikkaku beamed.

“Oh. Yes, I can do that.” Young Nanako replied, turning to face him.

“...?!”

“Is something wrong?” Young Nanako asked.

“I-It’s just… you are… seriously cute…” Young Ikkaku replied, blushing, causing her to flinch.

“I-I-I-I’m…?! W-What?!” Young Nanako exclaimed, blushing just as deep.

“Ack! Sorry! I just… when I see something I like or dislike I have a bad habit of just coming out and saying it…! I-I thought you were cute, so it just came right on out…” Young Ikkaku tried to explain himself.

“Y-You really do think I’m cute…?” Young Nanako blushed.

“Y-Yeah…” he nodded.

“Shimoda-kun! You’re on in fifteen!” someone called from outside the room.

“B-Be there in a jiffy!” he replied.

“Oh! Right, your outfit!” Young Nanako gasped.

“I… know this isn’t the time with the show about to start… but… would you wanna… talk later…? A-After the show…?” Young Ikkaku asked her, blushing more as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I’d love to.” she giggled nervously.

The TV then turned off, and a flash of light revealed a red cube laying on the table before the TV. Ace naturally picked it up and pocketed it.

“That was how Nanako-san and Ikkaku-san met. Love at first sight, just like the official media said. Not long after that she debuted as his valet, later receiving just enough training to work matches. She goes on to take up the training as a hobby.” Queen stated, starstruck.

“Someone knows a lot about Sundance Kid’s history.” Joker snickered.

“Are you kidding? Sundance Kid is only one of _the_ biggest romance stories in the modern era. You don’t see stuff like ‘love at first sight’ in reality anymore.” Oracle scolded.

“All right, we should take a break for today and resume tomorrow. I’ll compile what we learned today into a document for us to go over.” Queen suggested.

“Yeah. Better not to overstay our welcome.” Mona nodded.

The group then retreated back out of the Palace via the safe room. When Akito arrived home that evening he found Aiko sitting outside his apartment door, still in her uniform. Kneeling by her, he gently touched her shoulder to wake her.

“Mr. Toshimitsu…” Aiko spoke, her eyes looking like she’d been crying.

“Are you okay?” he asked her.

He brought her inside and made some tea. Whatever had happened, she was very upset.

“I just found out after getting home… my friend Yumi… g-got ran over… some d-drunk in their muscle car veered off of t-the road…” she sniffled.

“That’s horrible.” Akito replied, shocked by the news.

“T-They said she’s stable, but there… there’s no guarantee she’ll wake up… a-and even if she does… s-she’ll never walk again… t-the hit took off one of her legs clean off, a-and the other had to be amputated from how bad it got m-mangled...” she sobbed.

“I’m so sorry…” he spoke, sitting by her to give her a soothing hug.

“I-I had… h-had just talked to her before leaving school… she was so happy, she s-s-said she got a part time job… she was gonna s-save up for college…” Aiko cried into his chest.

“Is there anything I can do to try and help? Maybe something I can get you?” Akito asked her.

“M-Mom and dad are… a-are too busy this evening to take me to go see her… you know how curfew laws are. C-Could you t-take me to go see her…?” she requested.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” he nodded.

“ _I’m worn out from exploring today, but Aiko needs me right now._ ”

Akito took Aiko to the hospital Yumi was admitted to just as she wanted. Aiko couldn’t contain herself and ran right up to the front desk.

“Shizaki, Yumi, please. I’m her friend from school.” Aiko told the nurse.

“Ah, Miss Kaiba. Mr. and Mrs. Shizaki told me to expect you and let you see her.” the nurse smiled.

“Take all the time you need.” Akito told her.

“Who’s this?” the nurse asked Aiko.

“Oh. This is Mr. Toshimitsu, a tenant of my dad’s complex. He brought me since my parents are busy this evening.” she replied.

“I see. Please continue to escort Miss Kaiba until she is safely home. All minors under sixteen require supervision at this hour.” the nurse requested.

With little choice, Akito accompanied Aiko to Yumi’s room. The poor girl was practically in a full body cast with most of her head wrapped in bandages. Both of her arms were outstretched, likely for medical reasons. Just as Aiko had said, she was missing her legs entirely. Aiko fell to her knees at Yumi’s bedside.

“Yumi… I didn’t want to believe it was true…” Aiko spoke, starting to well up.

“ _Her friend really is in rough shape…_ ”

“They arrested the guy who hit you though… not far from where you got hit they ran into a van, stopping them cold. They tried to run but a cop that was there at the time caught them. So please… wake up soon… so you can see that bastard one last time before he’s put behind bars.” Aiko sobbed.

“It’s great that they caught him.” Akito told her.

“Yeah.” she nodded.

When visitation hours were over, he escorted her back home. She opened the gate and then turned around to face him.

“Mr. Toshimitsu… thanks for taking me to go see Yumi. I wouldn’t have been able to sleep tonight if I didn’t get to see her.” Aiko told him.

“Any time.” he nodded.

“If I… need to go see Yumi again… will you be my escort? My parents are usually pretty busy these days… and Yumi doesn’t have any family who live close by to go visit her. Her parents are also usually busy.” Aiko asked, fidgeting.

“Of course.” he nodded.

“Thanks. Seriously, thanks. I’ll text you on nights I’d like to go see her.” she smiled.

“ _I can feel the sincerity of Aiko’s trust..._ ”

**I Am Thou… Thou Art I…**

**Thou Hast Established A Bond of the Death Arcana…**

**This Power Shall Aid You In Seeking The Truth…**

**_> Confidant: Death - Kaiba, Aiko. She places her trust in Akito to take her to go see her friend, who may or may not recover from a life threatening accident._ **

“ _What was that…?_ ”

“G’night.” Aiko beamed.

When he went to bed that night, he found himself in the Velvet Room once more. Igor’s grin was as wide as ever.

“How extraordinary. You have formed a bond that has helped your heart to begin growing.” Igor told him.

“Indeed. You have formed what is known as a Social Link. Be sure to diligently raise your bonds with those you meet, to nurture your power and grow. You cannot seize the truth of this strange situation on your own strength alone.” Lavenza explained.

“We look forward to seeing your progress.” Igor snickered.

**_> DAYS TO CORRUPTION: 4_ **

Akito managed to get to school on time today, escaping lecture from teachers. The day’s lessons set in with ease. He got to chat with Clara during lunch again as well. After school it was back to the police station to report for duty.

“Ah, Toshimitsu-san. It is that time, isn’t it?” Makoto giggled.

“Ready to work, ma’am.” Akito smiled.

“Are you keeping up on your schoolwork?” Makoto asked.

“I handle that in the evening. So far it hasn’t been an issue.” he replied.

“Good to hear. It will be easier for you to blend in if you’re being an exemplary student.” Makoto smiled.

Ren then entered the office, Morgana sticking his head out of the bag. Joining them soon after was Futaba. With the group gathered, it was time.

“This is the information we have so far: Nanako-san ran away from home because she couldn’t take her family mocking her for failing her high school entrance exams anymore, and she fell in love with Ikkaku-san when they first met face to face. It is a start, but we will need more classified information than this to expose the fake. We also don’t know how much our impostor knows.” Makoto explained, showing them a document on her computer.

“If we’re all ready, let’s go find some more juicy info.” Futaba suggested.

Upon entering the Palace, the group returned to the safe room before the room of hidden paths. Ace still had the red cube in his pocket, amazing him.

“Looks like anything we grab will remain with us when we come back too. Saves us any trouble having to go looking for it again.” Mona snickered.

Ace put the cube in place in the right wall and the wallpaper turned red before opening the way. This path was possibly even more distorted than before. There were broken pictures of family portraits too. The Shadows in this wing were more unstable in appearance. Part of the halls seemed to resemble family homes too. One room they found was outright a living room. Their path became to progress downward more and more.

At the bottom they found another library, but the doors were covered in black chains. They tried cutting them and that didn’t work. Using their Personas failed as well. Oracle beckoned Ace over as Joker, Queen, and Mona began trying to use objects in the area to smash the door to no avail.

“Something about these chains is definitely smelly. It’s like the Palace Rulers don’t want us to go in there.” Oracle told him.

“I get that feeling too. It means that the impostor has definitely never been inside, but the question then becomes how we get inside.” he nodded.

“I’m scanning for a route now… and… got one.” Oracle smiled as a hologram screen blinked in front of her.

“Let’s go guys.” Ace called as the other three rammed the door with a battering ram, causing the three to collapse when the door refused to budge.

“Be there in a minute…” Mona groaned.

“Where did you even find a battering ram?” Oracle questioned.

“It was just lying around, surprisingly enough.” Queen replied.

With Oracle’s guidance the team eventually found a vent that took them down, around, and into the sealed library. The books in here were all black with blood stains all over them. They had no names on the covers either. The out of place book had a massive blood splatter on the cover.

“It says ‘falling out’, but it’s very faded. Guess this is a dark memory for Nanako-san.” Queen guessed.

They put it in place and the floor opened, raising up a derelict TV. It then turned on and revealed a scene of a park. Nanako as a grown woman was facing a small group of people.

“You called me here… to welcome me ‘home’...?” Nanako asked, flabbergasted.

“What we did to you was cruel and unusual, and we’re sorry.” Nanako’s Mother apologized.

“If we’d known you would run away like that we’d have changed tactics immediately. We were trying to pressure you to succeed, but it backfired. All we ask is a chance to make things right.” Nanako’s father sighed.

“I’m not coming back.” Nanako told them.

“Why not?!” he mother gasped.

“Why? I’m married, that’s why.” Nanako huffed.

“M-Married?!” her father exclaimed, outraged.

“Yes. I am now Shimoda, Nanako. Proud wife to Shimoda, Ikkaku. If you can’t accept that decision, then you never really intended to change.” Nanako told them.

“You married that ape?!” a young woman behind her parents spoke up.

“You knew?!” Nanako’s father gasped.

“I knew she had a thing for a guy, but not that she was getting married! Pro wrestlers are unsafe muscle heads, Nanako, you’re asking to get hurt!” she exclaimed.

“I told you before that what we do together is our business.” Nanako growled.

“Are you trying to ruin your life?! Those steroid-abusing monkeys aren’t capable of living normal lives!” her mother barked.

“Ikkaku has never touched a substance in his life!” Nanako scolded.

“You two aren’t even compatible!” Nanako’s sister cried.

“What do you, of all people, know about compatibility?! You can’t hold a guy longer than three weeks!” Nanako roared.

The scene then changed to a home where Nanako came in like a storm, kicking her shoes off at the door. She then went sprinting into a bedroom where she tackled Ikkaku into their bed.

“Whoa, whoa, what happened?!” Ikkaku gasped.

“I love you, Ikkaku. I love you so much. Please, never ever forget it.” Nanako sobbed into his chest.

“I love you more than words can express, Nana-chi. I’ll never forget your love, so I hope you never forget mine either.” he smiled, hugging her close.

The TV then turned off and collapsed, startling them. The Palace then shook for a few moments.

“What the heck was that?!” Mona exclaimed.

“The structure of the Palace…?! It just warped further, guys, and the Shadows are going crazy! They’re moving in on our position fast! Whatever we just learned was something the Palace Rulers definitely wanted to remain locked up!” Oracle warned them.

The team fled back into the vent moments before Shadows broke through the door, red light flashing from their eyes. They had to be extra careful heading back to the passage room. The security level hadn’t changed, but the Shadows were still patrolling more and were by far more cautious. Once back in the passage room, black bramble had torn its way through the last indention wall, exposing the way forward.

“Let’s go. The private quarters are just ahead.” Oracle told them.

They hurried to sneak through the area and eventually came to a massive pair of red doors. Black chains kept this door closed as well.

“No doubt about it. These chains must represent super deep secrets about the Palace Rulers. Things they don’t want other people knowing. The other information we gathered must be things the real Ikkaku-san and Nanako-san wouldn’t mind opening up about.” Oracle deduced.

“How do you know that?” Queen asked.

“I know because these doors lead into the Private Chambers. Know what else? I can sense an object behind the door too.” Oracle explained.

“So how do we get in?” Joker asked.

“Up and over… somehow…” Ace replied, looking up.

When the rest looked, part of the wall over the door had indeed broken. Mona giggled as he trotted over to Ace.

“I’ve been meaning to give this to you. Ta-dah! Your own grappling hook!” Mona told him, presenting the device to him.

“Oh right. We haven’t needed to use them yet, so they totally slipped my mind.” Queen giggled.

“That opening is only so big so go one at a time, people.” Oracle instructed.

Using the grappling hook, the team managed to get inside of the Private Chambers. The cognition of this room was very strange. The walls and floor looked like an ordinary bedroom, albeit extremely large. There were shelves all over with countless books on them. At the far end was a regal bed with ring posts coming out of the frame with ropes formed on three of the four sides. Floating over the middle of it in a ball of light with black chains around it was a champion belt identical to the Heart of Hearts one.

“What the…? Another Heart of Hearts…?” Mona questioned.

Ace climbed up onto the bed and with a well timed swipe grabbed the belt from the ball of light. Looking at the nameplate, it said “Nanako Shimoda” on it! This was Nanako’s Heart of Hearts! He quickly brought it over to the group to show them.

“So, if this is Nanako’s… then whose belt is with Ikkaku’s…?” Queen asked.

“With all certainty it’s a fake planted by the impostor. Their Heart of Hearts should be right by one another, if I’m understanding how Castles work in relation to significant others. Ikkaku-san is definitely unaware that a switcheroo has been made. With a lack of connection between their desires after separation, his Heart of Hearts has begun turning into a Treasure thanks to their manipulation.” Mona replied.

“So now we know how the impostor is making his desires distort. We still need to expose them though.” Joker nodded.

“Yeah. I doubt just swapping them back will make things hunky dory.” Oracle sighed.

“Whatever we do, we need to make sure we don’t accidentally take Nanako’s Heart of Hearts out of the cognitive world.” Queen told them.

“Hope there’s a secure place we can hide it so we can retrieve it later…” Mona sighed.

Ace then noticed a book every so slightly out of place on one of the shelves. Walking over, he pushed it in making a hidden compartment open showing a plasma TV. It didn’t static though, it went to a black screen with a date of filming and film length on it before going to a scene of a bedroom. Ikkaku was stretching with a gym bag lying on the bed with a tank top hanging out of it. A shower could be heard from a door on the left side of the room.

“Man, shows how long it’s been since I really worked out… I’m sore all over…” Ikkaku laughed through the pain.

Sounds of the shower then stopped and Nanako exited the other room wearing shorts and a t-shirt with the Big Bang Burger logo on the chest.

“You know, dear, if you want to get back in shape we don’t have to use the gym.” Nanako told him.

“Hmm? We don’t have any gear besides small hand weights here at the house though.” Ikkaku tilted his head, itching his scalp.

“I was thinking we could both get in shape if we started having wrestling matches here at the house. Stretching together, exercising together, and then having a little spar. Bo-san still owes me that favor, so he can probably hook us up with a ring to keep in the basement.” Nanako explained.

“I dunno. Yeah it’ll be great exercise, but we don’t have the same pain thresholds. It’ll totally be unfair to you that I can take so much punishment, plus I might accidentally go too far. I don’t want to accidentally injure you. I could get in trouble for it too, depending on how severe it is.” Ikkaku told her.

“We’ll take it easy with the spots, dear, nothing that I can’t handle. Besides, we never did get to have that blowoff match when we were supposed to be arguing and fighting thanks to your injury.” Nanako giggled.

“Yeah, that was totally my bad. That’s what I got for being too caught up in the moment, jumping too high…” he grimaced, rubbing his forearm.

“So here’s my chance to win fair and square while you’re still rusty.” Nanako smirked cockily.

“Big talk from the little lady, but don’t forget that I’m the Sundance Kid. I bow to nobody.” he laughed, flexing his biceps.

“Oh, ‘little’ am I? We’ll see about that.” she giggled.

“Care to try your luck right now?” Ikkaku grinned.

“Ring the bell.” Nanako winked.

The TV then turned off as the couple walked toward one another. The Palace then shook very violently making the team lose their balance. Strange sounds could be heard from all over the place.

“Holy crap! The Shadows are literally everywhere! The Palace's infrastructure has become a hellscape too! We gotta make an emergency route outta here, now!” Oracle cried.

“On it. Time to Goho-M.” Mona nodded, pulling a strange bomb from his collar.

The moment he slammed it down a bright light enveloped them. When it faded they were outside of the Palace. It was even distorted on the outside now with veins all over the place.

“Well… looks like we can’t do much exploring now…” Mona sighed.

“That was too close…” Joker stated.

“Why would it show us that though? Don’t you think that was a little too personal?” Oracle asked.

“Nanako’s Heart of Hearts… that video… I’ve got a theory.” Ace spoke up.

“Shoot.” Oracle nodded.

“The TV’s… do you think maybe it’s the real Nanako-san’s Shadow trying to show us what we need to know to expose the fake?” Ace posed to them.

“You think that wherever she is, she’s trying to help us?” Queen gasped.

“Now that I think about it, the information we gathered was ever so coincidentally helpful. None of it felt miscellaneous, but stuff you’d need to be Nanako-san to know - exactly what we were looking for.” Mona added.

“Your theory might just hold some credibility. Let’s be sure to compile our information when we get back.” Oracle smiled.

A strange sound got Ace’s attention as the others began heading for the station. Lavenza was standing by a door to the Velvet Room, and at her side was a black box of some kind. Approaching made her smile.

“You have done well to get this far, though you did have the help of your veteran members. I have prepared this container to keep the Heart of Hearts safe while you go over your information. You may reclaim it at any time as well, merely wish the item into your possession.” Lavenza complimented him.

“Thanks a bunch.” Ace smiled, placing Nanako’s Heart of Hearts inside.

“When you get the chance, my master would like a word with you. That can wait until a later date, however. You may find this door outside of the police station as well, not just here.” Lavenza told him.

“I’ll be sure to remember.” Ace nodded.

“I shall await your arrival then.” she giggled.

Ace then rejoined the others in returning to the real world. After returning home he finished his homework before cooking dinner. With nothing else to really do, he studied a bit before going to bed.

**_> DAYS TO CORRUPTION: 3_ **

After school Akito went to the police station as usual, but stopped outside after noticing Lavenza. Remembering what she’d said, he approached her.

“Ah. You have come as requested.” Lavenza giggled.

Lavenza then showed him into the Velvet Room. There Igor was waiting, smiling as always.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am pleased by your punctuality in coming to see me.” Igor giggled.

“Well I figured it must be important.” Akito told him.

“Indeed. I have decided to bestow upon you a special gift. You will now be able to hold multiple Personas within you. With this power, you will be able to fuse Personas as well.” Igor explained.

Igor then snapped his fingers making a small cupcake appear on the table. It had a black cup and velvet frosting. Akito looked to Lavenza and she gestured to go ahead. He nervously lifted it and proceeded to eat it. It was good, for sure. Akito’s heart then felt a little funny, making him get a short of breath.

“Do not be alarmed, it is merely the power awakening within you. If you see the opportunity, so not be afraid to allow a new Persona to dwell within you.” Igor chuckled.

When Akito returned to reality, he headed right into the police station. Everyone had already gathered before he got there.

“Toshimitsu-san, perfect timing. I’ve just finished compiling the information we’ve gathered.” Makoto smiled.

“Let’s hear it.” Akito nodded.

“The facts we learned are as follows: Nanako-san ran away from home due to family abuse, she fell in love with Ikkaku-san when they met, her family definitely didn’t approve of Ikkaku-san causing her to cry, and it was she who suggested they begin wrestling one another in private. If the newbie’s theory is to be believed, this is all information the impostor couldn’t possibly know.” Futaba explained.

“Hold it. The third doesn’t really line up with that.” Morgana told them.

“About that. I’ve been thinking, what if that one is actually a hint?” Ren proposed to the group.

“Of course! If it were a hint to the culprit, that would make it line up perfectly with the cognition telling us information!” Makoto gasped.

“That makes three suspects then: Issei Jirou, her father, Issei Nami, her mother, or Issei Inako, her sister.” Futaba nodded.

“I already know who it is.” Akito stated.

“You do?” Morgana asked.

“Think about what each family member said in that video. What language did the fake use?” Akito replied.

“Oh…!” Morgana gasped.

“It makes sense if you think it through.” Makoto nodded.

“I wasn’t present for it, so you guys may be right. Or wrong. Whichever.” Futaba shrugged.

“What did she say that tipped you off?” Ren asked him.

“They aren’t ‘compatible’.” Akito smirked.

“...!?”

“All right. Are we ready to expose the culprit? Once we go in we likely won’t be able to leave until we catch them.” Morgana asked.

“ _This could be my last chance to prepare… but we don’t have the luxury of time…_ ” Akito thought to himself.

“Let’s go.” Akito nodded.

Upon going to the Palace it looked more warped than yesterday. Ace fetched the Heart of Hearts from the box and they went in through the main entrance. Shadows burst from the floor in an instant, surrounding them. Shadow Ikkaku and the fake then approached.

“Hmph! Finally given up the goose, huh?” Shadow Ikkaku snarled.

“Ikkaku-san, you’re being fooled.” Queen told him.

“Oh not this crap again. I’m not going to fall for it!” Shadow Ikkaku snapped at her.

“I’ve got a question for ‘Nanako-san’ then. What was the reason you joined the wrestling federation?” Morgana spoke up.

“Obviously I was solicited with a ton of money.” Fake Nanako huffed.

“...?”

Shadow Ikkaku turned to her with a somewhat fuddled look.

“What?”

“Your parents were constantly berating you for failing your high school entrance exams. You told me that yourself on our first date.” Shadow Ikkaku told her.

“...! Y-Yeah! Of course! I was just testing you. Hahahaha…” she laughed nervously.

**_Suspicion: 10%_ **

“Why did you fall for Ikkaku-san?” Queen asked her.

“Please, that’s an easy one.” Shadow Ikaku scoffed.

“Indeed. He saw a defenseless girl and took advantage.” Fake Nanako growled.

“That’s… not what happened. I called you cute, and you got super flustered getting even cuter… then we made plans to talk later.” Shadow Ikkaku spoke, looking disappointed.

“S-Sorry. It has been a long time since then.” she chuckled.

“Really? Because that was quite a specific answer you gave.” Queen called out.

**_Suspicion: 25%_ **

“ _She’s cracking. Keep going._ ” Mona whispered.

“E-Enough questions! They are intending to tear us apart!” Fake Nanako exclaimed, pointing at the team.

“I just have one last question for you…” Ace spoke up.

“Tch, what is it?!” she barked.

“Why did you begin wrestling with Ikkaku-san after you’d both retired from the ring?” Ace asked.

“I force myself because who knows what he’d do if I refuse. Damn ape only thinks about the ring...” she replied.

“...?!”

**_Suspicion: 75%!!!_ **

“Nana-chi… what are you saying…? You love the ring… you enjoy the sport… you told me you’re always at your happiest when by my side…” Shadow Ikkaku spoke, heartbroken by her words sinking to his knees.

“I know it’s a hard pill to swallow, Ikkaku, but it’s true.” Fake Nanako huffed.

“Liar.” Ace spoke up.

“Shut your mouth! We aren’t compatible now matter how you look at it!” Fake Nanako cursed.

“Ikkaku-san. We went to see your Heart of Hearts. It’s turning into a Treasure. Look what we found in your Private Chambers… on the other side of the Palace from your Heart of Hearts.” Ace spoke, tossing Nanako’s Heart of Hearts to him.

“...!!!”

“T-This is…!” Shadow Ikkaku gasped.

“How dare you steal that after I went to the trouble of hiding it?!” Fake Nanako screamed, covering her mouth immediately after.

“The trouble of hiding it…?” Shadow Ikkaku glared, getting to his feet.

**_Suspicion: !!!100%!!!_ **

“You… you _aren’t_ Nana-chi… but then who are you…?” Shadow Ikkaku growled on the verge of tears.

“I’ll tell you who. Issei Inako, Nanako’s younger sister!” Ace exclaimed.

The moment he pointed at her, the guide of Shadow Nanako exploded. Left behind was an adult Inako in a skin tight leather bodysuit with a crow mask on.

“What the hell?!” Inako exclaimed.

“You…? Who the hell do you think you are?! My Nana-chi… where’s my Nana-chi...?!” Shadow Ikkaku screamed.

The Palace then began to shake very violently as red light began shining in the windows. The eyes of nearby Shadows glowed like headlights as they turned to face Inako. Iron fences then blocked the exits out of the Palace.

**_> SECURITY: 100%!!!_ **

**_> PALACE LOCKDOWN ENGAGED!!!_ **

“Damn you all to hell! You’ll pay for this!” Inako screamed, fleeing the scene.

“Find her! Bring her to me right now! Search the Palace for Nana-chi!” Shadow Ikkaku ordered.

“Ikkaku-san, if you would, please allow us to help apprehend her.” Queen suggested.

“Who are you people, anyway…?” Shadow Ikkaku huffed.

“We’re the Phantom Police.” Ace told him, showing his badge.

“The authorities…?! Perfect! You have to catch her!” Shadow Ikkaku cried.

“That’s what we intend to do.” Oracle giggled.

“Move out, team! Oracle can point us in the right direction!” Mona exclaimed.

“Attention all personnel! Do not attack the Phantom Police! I repeat, do _not_ attack the Phantom Police! Cooperate in their chase however you can!” Shadow Ikkaku announced in a booming voice.

The team then began to follow Oracle’s directions through the Palace. Blocked pathways opened for them as they approached to make progression a breeze. Pits that seemed uncrossable had Shadows appear to serve as a bridge across. The path soon led to the rooftop where Inako was cornered by a small army of Shadows preventing her from leaping off to make an escape.

“Issei Inako, we are the Phantom Police, and you are under arrest for cognitive terrorism! Come quietly or we will use force!” Ace exclaimed, showing his badge.

“Damn you… I was given this power… so why the hell are you people trying to tell me how to use it?! I’m saving my sister from a loveless marriage, you dipshits!” Inako screamed, her eyes turning yellow.

“Loveless? How conceited are you that you fail to see the love between Nanako-san and Ikkaku-san? They can’t get enough of each other! They have been married for twelve years and you still fail to understand that?!” Queen scolded her.

“I’ll kill you… I’ll kill you and free Nanako myself!” she screamed, ripping her mask off.

A red flame then engulfed her as a mantis-like demon appeared behind her. The mantis then entered the flame to turn it black and enlarge it into an out of control inferno. A massive Shadow then burst from the flames. It appeared to be a mix of a human and a praying mantis bearing jet black and grey flesh. It had four scythe arms and two human arms with thorns on the forearms. On its face was a mask representing the Tower Arcana.

“ **_I REFUSE TO FALL HERE!!!_ **” Inako screamed.

“She fused with her Persona?!” Mona gasped.

“More like it went out of control! It’s not stable at all!” Oracle warned.

“Let’s take her down before she can cause any damage then.” Ace huffed, readying his sword.

The team began attacking and had to contend with Agi, Bufu, Zio, and Garu skills being thrown left and right by her multiple arms alongside swipes by the scythes. They managed to eventually take the arms off one by one until only her human arms remained, making Inako angrier. Ace then aimed his rifle at her mask.

“It’s over!” he roared, firing.

When his bullet hit her mask, it didn’t crack, but her exoskeleton did. It cracked all over and then shattered revealing a thinner pink one beneath. Wings then grew on her back that lifted her up a bit.

“ **_UGH!!! DAMN YOU! STOP INTERFERING! NANAKO DOESN’T KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR HER!_ **” Inako hissed.

“That’s not your choice to make.” Ace huffed.

“It’s Nanako-san’s life, not yours!” Queen roared.

Inako showed very high mobility with this new form. It’d become almost impossible to hit her now. Mona and Queen’s ability to heal wasn’t able to keep up either.

“ **_YOU SEE? YOU’RE NOTHING BUT TRASH! I AM RIGHT!_ **” Inako laughed.

“ **Don’t be so sure about that!** ” Shadow Ikkaku’s voice roared.

“ **_WHAT?!_ **”

Out of nowhere, a massive version of Shadow Ikkaku with a heavily monkey-fied body grabbed her from behind and hit her with a suplex. He then ripped off her wings making her scream.

“Ikkaku-san’s Shadow…?” Oracle gasped.

“He _is_ the Palace Ruler.” Mona laughed through the pain.

“ **I did this to our home… to our Castle… I… I hurt Nanako…! So I need to play my part to make it right!** ” Shadow Ikkaku roared.

Shadow Ikkaku then cast Mediarama on the team, getting them back on their feet. From that point on Shadow Ikkaku helped the party with fighting Inako. When she’d attempt a big move he showed his wrestling prowess by countering with his signature move from his hayday, Lightning Chariot - a spinning lariat while moving at super high speed capable of hitting multiple opponents at once. When this happened it gave the team the chance to lay into her with their Persona skills while she’s recovering. When a member of the team got hurt he’d cover them all with a good Mediarama.

Now and again he would also buff the team or daze Inako with a suplex. Before long she was wobbling groggily.

“ **_NANAKO… I’VE GOT TO… FOR YOU… SIS…_ **” Inako whimpered.

“You’re a horrible sister.” Queen scolded.

“ **It’s over for you! Have a taste of my finishing move!** ” Shadow Ikkaku roared.

Ring posts then rose around the castle and formed ropes as Shadow Ikkaku delivered several punches to Inako’s face followed by a backward cartwheel smacking her jaw with his feet, making her stumble backward a bit. He then began leaping on the ropes to slingshot himself around, delivering haymakers and flying knees in passing. He picked up more and more speed until he was a blur, continuing to slam into her. He then performed a handstand on her shoulders before swinging his legs down her to take her legs out from under her and hit a hard DDT laying her out on her back.

“ **Sundance Waltz!** ” Shadow Ikkaku howled, beating his chest like a gorilla.

“His finishing move! Well, obviously dramatized since we’re in the cognitive world, but still! I’ve always wanted to see him do the Sundance Waltz in the flesh! No one who’s been hit by it has ever kicked out!” Queen cheered.

“Queen, Queen, focus. You can fangirl later.” Mona called to her.

The team then surrounded Inako and aimed their guns at her.

**_HOLD UP!!!_ **

“ **_Damn… it…_ **” Inako sobbed.

“You’re under arrest.” Ace growled.

The team then performed an All Out Attack, causing Inako’s shadow form to explode and return her to normal. Her bodysuit had transformed into a simple sundress too. Before she could even move an inch Ace grabbed her arms and put cuffs on her.

“I was so close…” Inako wept.

A bright light then began to shine down from above as Shadow Ikkaku reverted to normal. In a flash of light, the real Shadow Nanako appeared and descended to land in Ikkaku’s arms.

“Nana-chi…” Shadow Ikkaku smiled, tears of relief forming.

“I’m home, Kuku.” Shadow Nanako giggled, kissing him on the lips.

The Palace then began to tremble and slowly put itself back together. In a short few moments the place looked brand new without a trace of distortion. A bell then ran three times.

“What happened to you…?” Shadow Ikkaku asked her.

“I was in a dark place… but I could sense you were in danger. When I felt the presence of those looking for the truth, I tried to reach out however I could. I’m so happy that we are together again…” Shadow Nanako replied, tearing up as she nuzzled against him.

“Nanako… no… get away from him…” Inako whimpered.

“Inako. You of all people should know me well enough by now. I am not a bluebird confined to a cage, but an eagle soaring in the skies with the one I love. I adore that to him I am his equal, no matter our difference in strength. He sees me as Nanako, someone who means the world to him. Mother and father only see me as Nanako the Failure, someone they need to continuously remind that she made a mistake. I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life.” Shadow Nanako told her.

“Well. Let’s leave the couple to talk things over and take our culprit downtown.” Queen smiled.

**_> CORRUPTION AVERTED!!!_ **

The group then returned to reality where Inako was read her official charges and taken into custody. All that left was contacting the Shimoda couple to tell them exactly what happened. Of course, to keep Akito’s identity secret, he was sent home with Ren, Morgana, and Futaba. When Akito returned to his apartment he noticed a black envelope on his table. Opening it revealed a letter written on black paper. It read:

**_“How dare you interfere with my glorious plan?! I hope you’re happy! I woke her power for a reason! Don’t you see she desperately wanted that to happen?!_ **

**_Furthermore, how did you even get that power?! I didn’t go near you! I can’t touch your Castle either! No fair, no fair, NO FAIR!!! You’re a dirty cheater is what you are! I’m watching you… so keep your nose out of MY business!”_ **

“...?!”

The letter was written by someone who was very irate and knew that he had access to the cognitive world. He tucked the letter into his school bag to show to Commissioner Nijima tomorrow. For now, he was bushed.

The next morning it was on the news that Inako’s arrest was official. Cognitive terrorism was then explained to the populace by Futaba herself, though put in a simple way they could understand. After the explanation, an artist that the TV listed as “Kitagawa Yusuke” wheeled a covered canvas onto the stage.

“I ask that you do not be afraid, citizens, because the police have a special task for handling cognitive terrorists. I’m proud to announce the establishment of the Phantom Police!” Futaba beamed, cuing Yusuke.

He then stylishly flung the cover off the canvas to unveil a stylized logo with the words “We’ll Fix Your Heart” written underneath. The audience was stunned to say the least.

“The Phantom Police are unseen, just like the actions of cognitive terrorists, but know that they’re there for you. If someone is tampering with your heart they’ll put an end to it, arrest the culprit, and then fix your heart back to the way it was. You might even come out of it improved.” Futaba told them.

The announcement naturally caused an uproar of excitement and uncertainty. Many adults were reminded of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The Phantom Police fixes hearts? Are they the thieves in disguise? Did the government hire them because they’re uniquely qualified to deal with cognitive terrorism? Some of the speculation was more on the money than they might realize. Naturally those who personally knew the Phantom Thieves personally couldn’t help getting a knowing smirk. 

When Akito got to school the entire student body was abuzz with the rumors about the Phantom Police. Class was damn near impossible to get under control. Lunch was filled to the brim with talk of the Phantom Police. Akito noticed that Clara had snuck off though. Deciding to go look for her, he discovered the school had pet rabbits. Clara looked to be in charge of feeding them today, carefully filling each dish while being sure not to give them too much.

“I didn’t know the campus had rabbits.” Akito spoke, making her jump a little.

“Yeah. I have been helping look after them since the Nature Club has been pretty busy lately. They are trying to organize a club camping trip since they have a lot of third years graduating this year. They want to send them off with a great means of enjoying nature.” Clara smiled.

“Isn’t it tough work by yourself?” he asked.

“I admit, the bunnies do get a little rowdy sometimes. Especially Miss Yagyu, who likes to kick me when she is grumpy.” she giggled, petting a black rabbit.

“I see.” he nodded.

“I am not actually supposed to be doing it by myself though. A second year, Kaguya-senpai, is supposed to also be helping. I have not seen her for some time though.” Clara sighed.

“I can go find her if you want?” he offered.

“It is fine. There have not been any particularly trying tasks since the bunnies broke their climbing tree. Cleaning that was quite arduous.” she shook her head.

After that Akito couldn’t help feeling that something was off. It would be rather rude of him to butt in though. He decided to let it be and head to the police station as usual after school. Waiting outside of Makoto’s office was Ren, Morgana, and Futaba.

“Yo.” Futaba smiled.

“Is Commissioner Nijima in?” Akito asked.

“She’s talking with the Shimodas right now, so we have to wait out here until it’s done. It’s mostly legal mumbo jumbo for the prosecution of Mrs. Shimoda’s sister.” Morgana replied.

“Is this the new member…?” a voice spoke.

The group was then approached by Yusuke. Akito recognized him from the news.

“We’ll explain once we’re in the office, so regular introductions will do for now. This is Kitagawa Yusuke, the artist behind works like ‘Insanity In Bloom’ and ‘The Widow’s Love’. I dunno if you’re into art stuff, but he’s a well known figure.” Futaba introduced him.

“It is nice to meet you. I only recently learned of your occupation, so I was put on quite the spot when asked to make a design so suddenly.” Yusuke smiled, bowing slightly.

“I’m Toshimitsu Akito.” he introduced himself.

“A pleasure to be sure.” Yusuke nodded, shaking hands with the young detective.

Nanako then left the office, holding hands with Ikkaku who was revealed to have spiky brown hair without a mask on. With just a glance you could tell the two’s relationship was alive and well, and possibly having a new boom period now that Ikkaku was back to his old self.

“Mm…?” Ikkaku glanced at Akito.

“...?”

“Young man, do you… have an interest in improving your body and mind?” Ikkaku asked him.

“I… guess…?” Akito replied nervously.

“Should you decide that you would like to improve yourself, feel free to drop in.” Ikkaku smiled, handing him a business card before proceeding on with Nanako.

“What’s it say?” Morgana asked.

“It’s a business card for the ‘Sundance School of Physical Improvement’, advertising physical training classes designed around your schedule and not the school’s. It has both a number and address on it. It looks pretty professional.” Akito answered, looking it over.

“I’ve seen that place. I often pass it on the way to my studio. It’s around Motomachi Chukagai, a short five minute walk from the station. I have found myself in need of some physical exercise, so I have contemplated paying a visit there. Some medical patients even have their physical rehabilitation there, so I’m told.” Yusuke told him.

“ _Sounds like a place I could toughen up at…_ ” Akito thought to himself.

The group then filed into Makoto’s office. Waiting with Makoto was Sae Nijima.

“Is this who you wished to introduce me to?” Sae asked.

“Yes. This is Toshimitsu Akito.” Makoto nodded.

“It’s nice to meet the man who saved me some headache. I’m Nijima Sae.” Sae smiled.

“Headache?” Akito questioned.

“Mrs. Shimoda was holding out on filing for domestic abuse, as you already know, but her sister was quite adamant on trying to form a case against Mr. Shimoda. Naturally I was contacted about defending him should an arrest be made. Now I’m being strong armed into defending her, in a strange twist of fate. I do not like losing, but I have no hope of defending Ms. Issei with the evidence the prosecutor will have. Miss Sakura made the precedent and how these cases are handled very clear.” Sae explained.

“Naturally.” Futaba snickered.

“I don’t know why, but I have a feeling that I’ll be hearing about several other cases of ‘changed behavior’. I’ll be in touch if anything like that comes my way, mister Phantom Policeman.” Sae told him, shaking his hand.

“ _It seems that Ms. Nijima will pass along information about people with seemingly tampered hearts now and again._ ”

**_I Am Thou… Thou Art I…_ **

**Thou Hast Established A Bond of the Justice Arcana…**

**This Power Shall Aid You In Seeking The Truth…**

**_> Confidant: Justice - Sae Nijima. A defense lawyer and older sister to Commissioner Nijima. She has told you that she will inform you of those suspected to have tampered hearts, so in a way you will be working together from today on._ **

Once Sae left the station it occurred to Akito to show the letter he got. The others read it and were equally perturbed by it.

“Such crude writing… either they lack a steady hand or were quite angry when they wrote it.” Yusuke commented.

“That’s not what’s important right now, Inari! This is a _threat_ and whoever sent it _knows_ who Toshi is!” Futaba scolded.

“Toshi…?” Yusuke questioned.

“Yeah, his name’s too long, so I shortened it.” Futaba explained.

“The line ‘how did you even get that power’ is a huge red flag. This letter seems to imply they didn’t know about him. Ren and I both saw him have an encounter with someone before getting the app, which means only one thing...” Morgana pointed out.

“There is more than one person awakening that power in people.” Makoto stated.

“Whoever awoke the power in Toshi must be trying to counteract whatever this other person is doing then. That would mean there’s way more to this than we think.” Futaba suggested.

“In that case I’m going to officially open the first official case of the Phantom Police. I hereby dub it ‘The Heart Control Incidents’, since people’s hearts are being controlled and distorted against their will. We will look into anything that can give us clues while you fix the hearts of those being distorted. We will lend a hand as we are able to, but unfortunately adults have busy schedules. There may be days we are unavailable.” Makoto told them.

“Really only Queen will be available most of the time. I’m kind of this guy’s pet so I can’t go wandering too far from home.” Morgana chuckled.

“You seemed pretty available the past few days.” Akito pointed out.

“Forced vacation days. My boss got in trouble for not having me use my vacation days, so under his orders I’m using them now. I go back to my regular schedule starting tomorrow.” Ren chuckled.

“I am busy most days teaching my apprentices to paint with their heart as well. I am available on Saturdays and Sundays, unless one of my students has need of my help anyway.” Yusuke nodded.

“Yusuke runs an art studio where he and his students can practice their craft in peace. It’s a nice place with a good view of many beautiful sights. It’s breathtaking at night after snow has just fallen.” Makoto told him.

“Indeed. That sight is what inspired my student’s ‘Tranquil Night’ piece. Imagine my surprise when she unveiled such a spectacular work of art to me.” Yusuke smiled.

“All right. For now we’ll adjourn. Keep your ears to the ground for anything resembling cognitive terrorism. If you hear anything do not hesitate to bring it to our attention.” Makoto nodded.

“ _The mysterious letter… cognitive terrorism… it looks like we’ll be investigating this strange phenomena in more depth from now on._ ”

**I Am Thou… Thou Art I…**

**Thou Hast Established A Bond of the Fool Arcana…**

**This Power Shall Aid You In Seeking The Truth…**

**_> Confidant: Fool - Phantom Police Force. Your job for the government to handle any and all acts of cognitive terrorism swiftly and dilligently. Your current goal is to solve the Heart Control Incidents._ **

With the meeting adjourned, Akito headed home to dig into his homework. After finishing up he stretched and let out a loud yawn. Looking at the time it was already 8:32.

“That took longer than I thought it would… but at least I’m confident in my answers.” he sighed in satisfaction.

**Knock Knock**

“...? Who could it be at this hour?” he questioned.

Akito looked through the peephole and he couldn’t believe who he saw.

“...?!”

He opened the door immediately to the man he encountered that day.

“Good evening. Is now an appropriate time to speak with you?” he asked.

“Y-Yeah, come on in.” Akito nodded.

A wealth of questions popped into Akito’s head as the man entered his apartment. Despite that, Akito knew he had to be hospitable and made some tea.

“Thank you. It has been a lovely long time since someone was last hospitable to me.” the man smiled.

“So…” Akito spoke nervously.

“I can understand your nervous behavior. We haven’t talked since that time. As for introductions, you may simply refer to me as Shinjitsu. The one you are looking for… can simply be called Itsuwari. Our names here quite easily explain our motives for awakening people, though there is some depth to why we are doing so.” he introduced himself.

“Why _are_ you doing it?” Akito asked.

“I am doing it to prevent the birth of a world of lies. Thus did I awaken the power of ‘truth’ in you. A world of lies is exactly what Itsuwari desires. By making people distort the truth of the heart, horrid lies are born that give her power. By dispelling those lies, she is stripped of the power to make her world of lies into a reality.” he explained.

“When you say make things… what are you two…?” Akito asked.

“I am afraid that I cannot say. I can only take this form under special conditions, you see. She abides by the same rules.” he replied.

“Should I be worried about her interfering?” Akito asked.

“No. It is against her conditions to interfere. She may place pieces upon the board freely, but their destination and purpose is out of her hands. All she can hope for is her goal being fulfilled.” he shook his head.

“I see…” Akito sighed with relief.

“ _So her letter may have been a threat, but in actuality she can’t act on it without breaking whatever her ‘conditions’ are…_ ”

“I have said all that I intended to on this visit, but rest assured that we will meet again in the future.” Shinjitsu sighed, standing up.

“Let me guess, it’s a ‘you’ll call me’ situation?” Akito asked.

“Apologies if it seems unfair.” he chuckled.

Once he was gone Akito saw the time and hurried to bed.


End file.
